


new things: simple

by moondustis



Series: new things [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustis/pseuds/moondustis
Summary: “We should make one.” He says it with a calm voice but with a hint of uncertainty, shyness.You blink slowly, heart fluttering like crazy inside your chest. “A baby?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Series: new things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734064
Kudos: 65





	new things: simple

The proposition happens when Jaehyun walks into the living room to find you crying.

He looks fresh out of bed, shirtless and with sweatpants hanging low on his hips. A laziness carries him, one hand scratching at the exposed skin of his stomach and a yawn on his lips, but when he sees you sniffing he becomes alert.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you crying?” He asks, voice just slightly hoarse and filled with worry, his feet quickly bringing him closer to you.

You sniff again when he hovers over you, his expression worried as well as one of his hands come to rest on your cheek, caressing it lovingly. “It’s… It’s just…” You mumble, turning your phone so he can squint his eyes and see what had you in tears. A video of Kylie Jenner’s daughter patiently waiting for her mom to come back so she could eat the chocolate that was placed in front of her. She babbles with her baby voice as the video replays and your face turns into a crying one, no tears coming out this time, just the overwhelming feeling of dying because she’s just so cute.

Jaehyun chuckles, looking at you amused. “That’s what you’re crying about?” His voice is not teasing at all, he knows better than to do that when you already look vulnerable.

You whine, locking your phone and setting it aside so you can hug him for comfort and alleviate your wish to squeeze something soft. “I’m ovulating,” You say in explanation against his warm chest. “and babies are just too cute.”

He agrees, humming low in his chest as he hugs you closer, turning your position in a weird cuddle one with his body almost crushing yours, but you enjoy it. “They really are.”

Now this part is not really new, the two of you had talked about babies before during the five years you had been together, be it just sharing cute videos or stating the fact the you’d like to be parents one day. It never went further than that though, but that changes when Jaehyun says his next words.

“We should make one.” He says it with a calm voice but with a hint of uncertainty, shyness.

You blink slowly, heart fluttering like crazy inside your chest. “A baby?”

“Uhm-hm.” A kiss is pressed to your neck sending shivers all over your body. “We would make a cute one, don’t you think?”

You definitely feel like crying again, the mere thought of putting a living being on this planet that would look like the perfect mix of you and the man you love making your heart feel too big to fit inside your chest. There’s no doubt your little heart would never be able to survive Jaehyun with a little mini you.

Pregnancy was a scary thought, but also one that you sometimes daydreamed about. And to make things even more overwhelming, his implications are not about making a baby in the near future but immediately, the proof being the kisses he continues pressing all over your neck and the grip he suddenly has on your waist. “Right now?” You ask, just to make sure you’re not dreaming.

“Yeah.” He sounds a little breathy already, dreamy, like the thought of it is affecting him as well. “Feels like the perfect time.”

You don’t know if he means that because you’re ovulating or because he feels you are ready for a child. You like to think it’s both so you let him kiss you when his face comes close enough to, wasting no time to part your lips and allow his tongue to move in languid motions against yours. Your hands rest at his naked shoulders as his bring you closer with a tight grip on your thighs, tiny puffs of labored breath escaping him when he breaks the kiss.

He looks out of it already, desperate, even more when he asks. “Do you really want to carry my baby?” He sounds as eager as uncertain, like you would be crazy enough to ever oppose to the idea.

You assure him with enthusiasm, nodding as you lock your legs on his waist, pushing his hips against your center. “You have no idea how much I want that.” You mutter determined and his pupils blow wider.

“God.” He groans before lifting you up from the couch with ease, the big strong prince he was carrying you to your bedroom so he can put a baby inside of you. His baby. You feel like you could pass out.

He drops you to your bed with care when you get to your room, helping you remove your t-shirt before pressing kisses all over your exposed chest. It was routine, almost because sex was something that happened often in your relationship but it never stopped being exciting, and right now it’s ten times more with all the implications behind it.

Jaehyun bites gently at one of your nipples, making your back arch off the bed with how sensitive you are already, and soothes it down by swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. Your hand moves with ease to his hair, gripping at it just like you know he likes and his growl is no surprise.

He likes to take things slow, you know that well enough and truly love when he takes his sweet time tearing you apart. But right now you couldn’t be more happy at how he wastes no time in hooking his fingers in your panties and brings them down, his lips coming in contact with just below your navel in wet kisses, before it goes down and down.

He kisses your cunt like he would your lips softly and with his brows furrowing like he’s concentrating hard on the task. The first lick on your clit has you moaning his name but you’re quick to protest because this is not what you want. There’s bigger plans and he can always eat you out later. “Come here, come here.” You mumble, pulling him up until his face is hovering yours and you can see the perfect little smile he has on his lips, dimples out to kill you.

Pulling him down for a kiss, you let your lips mold together like they always did, as if he was made for you. It’s desperate not in the rushed way, but with how he brings you closer, tries to taste you as much as he can, how you moan into the kiss and how your grip on his neck gets as strong as the one he has on your hips.

“Impatient?” He teases after breaking the kiss, his voice is hoarse and his lips and a deep pink shade.

“You promised to put a baby in me.” You whine deep in your chest, fingers brushing at his nape as he chuckles and moves down to lather your neck in quick but passionate small kisses.

“I will. Gonna fill you up so well.” A small bite on your neck and he’s pushing his pants down, his dick hard and leaking making your mouth practically water. You look down, watching as he gives himself a few slow strokes before dragging the tip against your folds. “You want it, hmm?”

You nod enthusiastically. Feels like you could die if he didn’t give it to you. “Please, I –” He presses the head to your entrance, feeling just how wet you are, and your walls flutter. “God, please. Please, I want you to come inside of me.”

He lets out a noise that sounds too close to a whine when you say those words, holding his dick at the base as he presses further and further inside of you, making you cry out in pure bliss. “Fuck, I can’t believe – Ah– I can’t believe this.” He groans when he presses further inside.

It’s the first time that the two of you had ever fucked bare, no condom to separate the two of you and it feel somehow even more intimate. You always thought people that praised going without protection were stupid, but now doing it with the person you loved and having nothing, not even a pill because you had stopped that a long time ago, preventing you to get pregnant made your head absolutely spin.

The first thrust of his hips has you already seeing stars, him hitting the spot that made you cry with every following movement because he just knew your body that well. “M-me neither.” Is all you can let out in broken moans, along with soft pleas of his name.

He fucks you slowly, love making you’d call it, spelling praises and promises of coming inside of you when you practically beg for it. “Gonna look so good with my baby.” He breaths out with a punctuated thrust and you nod in agreement, already so close that you feel your whole body pulsating.

It doesn’t take you long for you to get there, the knot in your stomach only getting tighter with every thrust of his hips against yours and every moan he lets out. He’s not shy, lets you know exactly how much he enjoys this, how much he wants it and when he kisses you before moving his lips to whisper in your ear how good your cunt feels around him, a finger coming to circle at your very sensitive clit, you wail out his name in a shout, fingers digging in his back as you come with your entire body shaking.

“Oh, fuck.” He lets out loudly when you squeeze against him, his movements getting just slightly erratic as he chases his own high with a heaving breathing and his hands gripping your hips tight as he fucks you through your orgasm.

You try to move your hips with his, urging him to give you what you both want. “Please, Jae. I want it so much.” He shuts his eyes close as if on pain, biting his lips as you continue. “Cum inside me.”

And he does, with staggering hips and a deep groan as he fills you up just like he promised, coating your deepest walls with white streaks as your squeeze around him at the feeling.

He stays inside for a minute, basking in the feeling as he holds you close while you brush his hair softly. He twitches inside of you.

“Think that’s the one?” He asks hopeful with his voice breathy as he calms himself down.

You laugh. “I hope so.”

It’s not, but that doesn’t bother you at all, because you have plenty of time to keep trying and both of you are very eager to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! i would love to know what you guys think about it!
> 
> if you'd like, you can support me on ko-fi.com/moondustis  
> i'm also on tumblr @ moondustis.tumblr.com and on patreon @ patreon.com/moondustis


End file.
